Void Knight equipment
Void Knight equipment can be purchased from the Void Knights with Void Knight commendation points earned through the Pest Control minigame. To buy the items, a player must have 42 Attack, Strength, Defence, Hitpoints, Ranged, and Magic, along with 22 Prayer. Void Knight armour contributes Defence bonuses to all stats equally (including Magic and Ranged) without lowering any attack bonuses. The set bonus (see below) makes the armour a popular choice for all forms of attack (melee, ranged, and magic). A full set of Void Knight armour with the mace costs 1100 points. ''Note: If your Void equipment is not protected upon death, you can retrieve it as long as you did not die in an instanced area or above level 20 wilderness.'' Set effects Void Knight armour has a set effect in addition to each item's stats. These depend upon which ''of the three Void Knight helmets are worn: In addition to 1 of these 3 helmets, the player also needs to wear all the 3 items below: * Void knight gloves * Void knight top * Void knight robe :'Note:' The Void Knight mace and Void seal do '''not' contribute to get the set effect. However, the Void Knight mace can be used to auto-cast Claws of Guthix. :Note 2: '''The general consensus is that the set bonus is inferior to other equipment unless the combat stat is at least 85. For example, when training ranged, the attack bonuses of traditional ranged equipment (e.g. black d'hide, Barrows Gloves, etc.) that is sacrificed outweighs the benefits of the set bonus (unless you're 90+ Ranged). Void mage armour provides a lower accuracy bonus than Mystic robes, but makes for easier switches between attack styles and has some defensive bonuses. Obtaining Void Knight equipment requires Commendation points, which must be obtained from Pest Control. Cost In total, a full set without the mace and seal costs 850 commendation points. Gaining commendations Players who wish to get the top, bottom, gloves, and one helmet must '''win the following number of games for the set: Note: It takes approximately 2 minutes per game. The time estimates above are under ideal conditions (minimal to no wait time between games, no losses, etc.). A more realistic time for the novice lander is 22-25 hours. Also, higher-level landers sometimes do not fill up as quickly as the novice lander, so extra time per game (up to 5 minutes) may be required waiting for the lander to fill. The official world for Pest Control is 344. Bonuses |-| Melee= |} |-| Ranged= |} |-| Magic= |} Uses Void armour is popular in the Wilderness and other PvP situations where the extra damage caused by the set effect can be very useful for player killing, and because you can switch between helmets quickly for the effects without having to switch between a lot of equipment. Additionally, Void armour is low risk, as it is protected on death below level 20 wilderness. For Barrows, Void armour enables switching between combat styles to adapt to each Barrows brother's attack style and weakness. The set can be used to speed up Slayer tasks when a Slayer helmet isn't a priority. For example, when fighting undead, a Salve amulet (e) can be used for Melee boosts instead of the helmet. Also, note that the boost to Ranged accuracy and damage is 10% with Void range. However, on Slayer tasks, the Black Mask (i) provides 15% Ranged accuracy and damage, which coupled with the accuracy of black dragonhide or Armadyl armour, is better than the 10% boost from Void. Category:Armour Category:Equipment Category:Equipable items